


Little Red Buttonhole

by ChrisCalledMeSweetie



Series: Children's Classics with a Johnlock Twist [8]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF John, Humor, M/M, Naive Sherlock, it’s all in good fun, role play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-12
Updated: 2016-11-12
Packaged: 2018-08-30 11:40:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8531671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisCalledMeSweetie/pseuds/ChrisCalledMeSweetie
Summary: When Mrs. Hudson falls ill, Little Red Buttonhole sets out to get some medicine for her.  But along the way, he runs into the Big BAMF John…





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnnieC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnieC/gifts), [NovaNara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaNara/gifts), [Strawberryhiddleslock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strawberryhiddleslock/gifts), [1butterfly_grl1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1butterfly_grl1/gifts).



> Mind the tags.

Once upon a time, there was a man who always wore a Belstaff, regardless of the weather.  The top buttonhole on his coat had been specially stitched with red thread, and for this reason, the man came to be known as Little Red Buttonhole. 

 

Little Red Buttonhole lived in a cozy flat above his landlady, Mrs. Hudson, of whom he was quite fond.  

 

One morning, Little Red Buttonhole awoke to find a mysterious note on his kitchen table.  Although it was written on Mrs. Hudson’s stationary, he did not recognise the handwriting as his landlady’s.  Little Red Buttonhole read the note with interest:

 

 _Dear Little Red Buttonhole,_  
     _Please excuse my messy handwriting.  It is difficult for me to hold a pen at the moment, as I am dreadfully ill.  Would you be a dear and pop ‘round to the shops to fetch me some Lemsip?  Just let yourself into my flat and bring the medicine to me in bed.  I am afraid that I look quite a fright, but don’t let my appearance alarm you. ___  
_Your landlady,_  
          _Mrs. Hudson_

 

Little Red Buttonhole was so concerned about his landlady’s health that he did not stop to think.  He immediately wrapped himself in his Belstaff and went out to do her bidding.  But before he’d taken more than a few steps along the pavement, Little Red Buttonhole was accosted by a Big BAMF John. 

 

“Where are you going, Little Red Buttonhole?” asked the Big BAMF John.

 

“My landlady is ill, and I’m going to the shops to pick up some medicine for her,” replied Little Red Buttonhole.

 

“Oh, what a kind tenant you are,” said the Big BAMF John.  “And where exactly does your landlady live?  I’m a doctor, you see, and I can go check on her while you fetch the medicine.”

 

“I would appreciate that very much!” said Little Red Buttonhole.  “My landlady, Mrs. Hudson, lives just over there, in 221A.  Tell her that I sent you, and that I’ll be along shortly with some Lemsip for her.”

 

Feeling relieved that Mrs. Hudson would be in capable hands until he returned, Little Red Buttonhole skipped on his way to the shops.  Once he had the medicine in hand, he hurried home and let himself into 221A.

 

“Mrs. Hudson,” he called out.  “I’ve brought you some Lemsip.  Is the doctor still here?”

 

“No, dear, he just left,” said a voice from the bedroom.  It sounded much deeper and rougher than Mrs. Hudson’s usual tone.  

 

Little Red Buttonhole thought that his landlady must be very ill, indeed, to sound so strange.  He went into the bedroom to find her lying in bed, with a cap on her head and the covers pulled up to her chin.  She did not look at all like herself.

 

“Oh my, what big ears you have, Mrs. Hudson,” said Little Red Buttonhole.

 

“The better to hear you with, my dear.”

 

“Oh my, what big eyes you have, Mrs. Hudson.”

 

“The better to see you with, my dear.”

 

“Oh my, what big arms you have, Mrs. Hudson.”

 

“The better to hold you with, my dear!”  And with that, the covers were flung away, revealing the Big BAMF John, stark naked in the bed. 

 

“Oh my, what a big cock you have!” cried Little Red Buttonhole.

 

“The better to fuck you with, my dear!” growled the Big BAMF John, as he pounced on Little Red Buttonhole and ravished him.         

 

_…_

 

The following morning, when Mrs. Hudson returned from visiting her sister, she tromped angrily up the stairs to 221B.

 

“It looks as if a wild animal was let loose in my flat, and I don’t even want to know what those stains on the bed are,” she snapped.  “That is the last time I’m asking you boys to water my plants while I’m away!” 

 

Sherlock and John caught each other’s eyes, and burst into fits of giggles.

 

**Author's Note:**

> “Oh my, what nice comments and kudos you leave,” said the author.
> 
> “The better to encourage you to write us more stories, my dear,” you replied. 
> 
> ;)


End file.
